


Sing For You.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Writing, Crush, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Bucky, Mutant, Short Story, reader heals bucky via singing, sad Steve, singing heals, voice healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: When she sings she heals anyone around, she joined the Avengers as their official healer. And Steve asks her to heal Bucky.





	Sing For You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I haven't written anything in a while. But I kept thinking of this kind of idea. So I decided to write it down. Enjoy. x

Music was my thing. It healed me, it healed others. All my life whenever I sung, the people around me felt better, calmer.   
It was a none thing that I could heal via singing too, all around New York, it was okay, but it did get a bit much when I'd walk down the street and multiple people would stop me, sometimes yelling at me to sing for them. They did start to threaten me, if I didn't sing, I didn't have a problem with singing, but sometimes so many people wanted me to sing, I'd be stuck in town for hours.   
So eventually Tony Stark offered me a job with the Avengers, as a official healer, I'd be working alongside Bruce. And even better I got my very own suite. A place I could be safe and relaxed, and sing and dance to how ever many songs I'd like.   
At first it wasn't too bad living in the tower, I met all the avengers, and we had a routine. They'd go on a mission, be gone for a few days, weeks. And when they did come back, they'd gather into the training room, which since I moved in, Tony built an extension. So half the room was the work out training bits, like weight lifting, and then on the other side of the room, a small area was made for me, there was a little stage along with a small dancing area.   
Once they had gathered into the room, I'd sing for them, and their wounds and aching muscles would heal, and they'd be better then new.   
Sometimes I'd have to go out in the field with them, to heal anyone who may not make it if they were taken to a hospital, those moments scared me the most. But overall it was good, I was helping people for a really good cause.   
I was in the kitchen making a sandwich when a new person came to live at the tower. Normally it'd be a big social party, when someone new showed up, but this time it was keep quiet, no party. I was a little sad, I loved a party. I skipped round the kitchen, humming a tune, whipping my hair around as I twirled.   
"Y/N" Nat called, I stopped humming and looked up, Nat was standing there smiling  
"Come meet Bucky" She smiled, I followed her into the main living room, only Tony and Steve were in there, with a man I couldn't see properly, his back was facing me.   
"Hey kid" Tony smiled, I nervously walked around the couch, Bucky's eyes met mine, he looked so sad. I smiled weakly to Steve, I had heard him mention Bucky before, but I thought he was gone.   
"Buck, this is Y/N"  
"I can feel his pain" I whispered, sitting on the couch opposite, I looked up, Nat and Tony had left the room. Bucky stay in the same position, watching me, he look like he had suffered, in and out.  
"I was hoping maybe you could fix him" Steve asked, his eyes full of a desperate plead. I nodded.   
"Does Bucky know how I heal? I don't want to just start singing, and him find me weird" I mumbled.  
"He knows" Steve nodded, and patted Bucky on the back, Bucky flinched. "I'm going to leave you two, good luck Y/N" Steve smiled, he looked like a sad puppy.   
When Steve had left the room, leaving just me and Bucky. I smiled, and stood up and sat next to him, not too close though. I didn't want to freaked him out.  
"Bucky" I whispered. He turned his head to me, his sad eyes looking into mine. I didn't know if he'd even talk to me. He didn't know me. I could feel how broken he was, now that I was sat closer to him, I could feel so much more of his pain.   
"Do you feel comfortable with this?" I asked, he nodded. Okay, that's good.   
"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked, he shook his head to say no. I nodded, and took a deep breath.   
"My power, Bucky. It's weird, I'll sing, and you'll feel the music, my voice flowing through your veins, it's really personal" I explained, he nodded, and coughed   
"Y/N, please" He whimpered, I nodded. It hurt how much he was hurting.   
"It's going to take a few sessions" I said, he nodded.   
I drew in a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to sing, I sung a soft, quiet gentle song. I felt my voice reached out to him, and I heard Bucky gasp. I've been told it felt weird the first time, feeling someone's voice. It's not a normal feeling.   
It felt weird. I had never tried to heal someone this hurt. It felt different, like it was taking more from me than normal, it was exhausting. I'd have to have a lay down after this.   
Steve popped his head in the room once I had finished singing. I suspect he had been listening.   
"How'd you feel Bucky?" He asked. Bucked shrugged.   
"Better I guess" He muttered.   
"It will take a few tries Steve" I smiled weakly, and instead of going to my room. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. A nap would be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bucky was getting better after each session, he had been letting me sing to him for a few months now. And each time I felt stronger after and he felt better. Nat had already cornered me about my little crush.   
I'm surprised Steve and Bucky hadn't noticed, but they seem to be the only two that hadn't noticed that I had a crush on Bucky. I couldn't help it. He was lovely, and I could feel his emotions. So whenever he felt even the tiniest bit happy, I could feel it.   
I liked being around him, he was sweet, one time as a thank you for helping him, he even made me dinner, a guy had never made me dinner. I just couldn't get over it.   
Since my crush developed, my healing sessions with the avengers had become more upbeat, I'd sing the song, whilst dancing around them all. They'd give me the weirdest of looks, but I couldn't help myself.   
Bucky had even told me he liked it better when I sung him the sweet songs, the songs about love. And it made me blush every damn time. I was defiantly in love.   
But Nat had already told what a bad idea that was, Bucky wasn't safe she'd say.   
"Y/N, can you sing to me please?" Bucky asked, smiling sweetly at me. I nodded and took his hand; he had become a lot better with human contact. I led him towards the training room, knowing it'd be empty. I wanted to try something.  
Once inside the training room, I plug in the music, it was a upbeat song that you could sing and dance too. I smirked at him and took both of his hands.   
Bucky stared at me, confused.   
"Dance Bucky" I smiled, winking at him. I swayed, and twirled around him, he was kind of laughing, that's a good sign.   
He didn't move though.   
"Come on Bucks, it's fun, and refreshing to dance" I smiled, moving my body around to the beat of the music, I sung along, feeling my voice do it's thing. He didn't dance the entire song.   
"Would a slower song be better?" I asked switching the stereo over to one of my favorite songs, Somewhere Only we Know by Lily Allen, it was a lovely song, and it felt good to sing. I started to sing, I stood in front of Bucky. And to my surprise, he took the lead, he placed his hand on my waist, and moved back and forth.   
I smiled and put my arms around his neck, and copied.  
"I'm not scared of your metal arm, if it helps you dance, you can put it on my waist Bucky" I whispered, before singing again. He took a deep breath and I felt his other hand on my waist, I smiled and sung to him.   
He felt so much better than when we first started, my voice flowed through his muscles so easily, it didn't wear me out at all. I smiled and closed my eyes, I stepped forward so our bodies were slightly against once another. And I leant my head on his shoulder, we continued to slowly moved around the room, stepping our feet to the slow beat of the song.   
This was the closest I had been to Bucky, I could feel my voice flowing to the deepest parts of his pain, soothing him.   
Bucky stepped back, and took one of my hands and twirled me around once before bringing me back to his chest, it made my heart flutter.   
"I really like you Y/N" He whispered, I stepped back, eyes wide. I had wanted to hear that for so long. The song ended, and I smiled, I reached up and kissed his cheek.   
"I like you too Bucky" I smiled, he grinned.   
"I'd like to take you out" He said, taking my hand and kissing it "You've done so much for me, healing me. I'd like to thank you, with a date"   
"I'd love that Bucky"


End file.
